The Caged Songbird
by TheFallenHer0
Summary: Suspended in a cage hanging from a ceiling, a young woman sings melancholy songs. Without much of a chance for rescue and unable to do anything herself, she spends her days dreaming of escape. She gets quite a surprise when a crew of pirates grant her wish.
1. A Silver Birdcage

Eduardo scowled as he snuck through the castle. He still couldn't believe that not only did Russell and Thomas get arrested, they were placed in the prison under the castle. Now, he and the rest of the crew had to come in and rescue them. Now, while the island was small and there weren't a lot of people, the royal family achieved great wealth from natural resources. With all that money, it was able to form a strong, though small, army and castle guards. To make it simple, it would not be easy to get them out, or even if they did, they'd have a lot of trouble getting back to the ship. Sighing, he and Nathan continued creeping along. As they passed a ballroom, he slowed down at the sound of singing.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above"

Though it was a simple tune with repetitive lyrics, he felt himself being drawn in. The voice seemed to belong to a young woman, and her voice carried a lulling, yet melancholy sound. Nathan seemed just as curious as he was, so they both peeked through the slightly open door. There, they saw the island's queen, an older woman known for being cruel and merciless to those who she felt had wronged her. He had overheard some of the villagers at the tavern talking about how she would order any pretty maids in her small castle to be disfigured. She was coolly watching something hidden by the door, presumably the singer. Moving on before they were noticed, he and his crew-mate crept by, the girl's voice flowing behind them.

Eventually, they made it to the prison's opening. By the time they'd taken care of the guards, Captain Morgan and Christopher found them.

"Geez, Eduardo. Yer slowin' down." joked the captain.

Rolling his eyes, he followed him down the steps. After a nasty fight with the guards and a couple wounds that Christopher would handle later, they had the keys. Stalking over to the cells, he growled at the pair.

"I told you you two not to fight those men." he coolly glared at them, "Now look at where we are!"

"I-I'm sorry, Eduardo,." stuttered Thomas, who did seem to feel very sorry.

"Yeah, sorry." added Russell, though he seemed to be a little less sincere.

Sighing, he unlocked the cell door. As they turned to leave, one of the guards pulled himself up. He took one glance at the pirates before sounding an alarm. The crew froze as they realized it was going off all around the castle. Christopher took one shot at the guard and he fell down, unconscious. Now pressed for time, they ran up the steps. Going down the path he and Nathan had followed earlier, they ran. As they were about to turn another corner, they heard guards coming from both in front, and behind them. Now that they couldn't run, the crew looked for a place to hide. Russell looked into the nearest room, then gestured for the others to follow him in. Closing the door quietly behind them, Eduardo realized they were in the same ballroom as before, though it was now empty.  
Or so he thought.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

No matter where they looked, they couldn't find the voice's source.

"Well, who's asking?" responded Christopher.

"A bird locked in a cage." answered the voice, with a dismal tone.

Exchanging a look with Nathan, he figured the voice belonged to the singer from before.

"Well, Miss Caged Bird, where are you?" asked the captain.

"Above you." she told them.

Looking up, they found what seemed to be a silver birdcage, elevated about ten feet above their heads. White fabric, that he assumed was a dress, flowed out between spaces. While he couldn't make out her facial features, he could see pale arms and elaborately styled hair as black as the night.

"Now, who are you?" she asked again.

"We're the Sir- oof!" started Thomas, before being elbowed in the stomach by Russell.

"We're just a bit lost." answered Captain Morgan, "I don't suppose you know the way out?"

"Alas, I've only been through the halls once, and it was a couple moths ago." she said.

Before any of them could ask another question, they some of the nearby rooms being opened and searched. Frantically, the crew looked around the room, trying to find a good place to hide. Unfortunately, the small ballroom had pillars and the throne at the back, so there seemed to be nowhere to go. Seeing there struggle, the caged woman called out.

"Mister with the black bandanna? There's a tunnel that opens up on the floor to your left. The guards shouldn't look there." she whispered.

Looking down, Nathan found it. Surprisingly enough, there was a trapdoor. Without any other option, they all crept down. Hidden by a pillar, they left the open to a tiny crack.  
In marched soldiers, armed and looking very annoyed. They searched around the room, checking behind the throne and columns. When they thought it was clear, they froze and saluted. In walked the queen, dressed in a blood red dress. She was followed by a small court, dressed in more faded colors. Taking a seat on the large, elaborate chair, she addressed the soldiers.

"I suggest you find the escaped prisoners and their friends. I want them hanged in the square tomorrow, and I've found it's a great deal easier to hang pirates, _if I have pirates to hang_." she coldly stated, "You're not paid to be beaten around. Now go! If you can't find them, you'll be hung instead!"

The soldiers bowed before quickly returning to their search. When the doors closed behind them, with a couple staying inside, the queen directed her attention to the girl in the cage.

"My sweet little bird, you haven't seen our escapees, have you? You would tell us, wouldn't you?" she asked sweetly.

The Sirius crew held their breaths. If she gave them away, they were done for. There so many tunnels going out, if they tried to escape that way, they were more likely to die in a dark labyrinth than they were to escape. Even if they did go through the right tunnel, they didn't know where they would end up. They had no choice but to trust the girl.

"I haven't seen anyone since you left, your majesty." the girl replied.

"You understand what'll happen if you lie, yes?" the queen pressed, her tone growing colder and she rhythmically tapped her finger, "You don't need eyes to sing."

The girl gulped. It was hard to believe that someone could be so cruel, but he had seen one the scarred maid who worked at the castle. The girl was risking a lot.

"I've not seen anyone, my lady queen." the girl answered, her tone never wavering.

"For your sake, I do hope that's the truth." she said, before her tone brightened slightly, though she kept clicking her bail on the arm of her throne, "Now sing, my sweet little bird. Do a song that has lines in other languages."

"Yes, your majesty."

There was a bit of silence, and Eduardo guessed she trying to find something. After a moment, she began.

"A man came across this old tower one day  
It was straight like from a book he once read  
He lifted his head up and saw this young lady  
And here's what the lady said:  
'Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle Noir  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir  
Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis.'  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"

Her voice carried such a morose tone, it foreshadowed a sad ending.

"The man was so scared he could only run away  
He ran to the town and then said:  
'I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair  
And I think she's a living dead!'  
The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords  
They ran to the tower and then  
They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear  
When they heard how she said it again:  
'Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle Noir  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir  
Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis.'  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"

The queen had gone silent, her previous tapping ceased. The crew exchanged glances. By now, the soldiers should be a ways away, and they could handle what guards were in the room, but the queen and her court seemed too comfortable for this song to be the last.

"The people, they knew what this all was about:  
She was clearly a demon from hell  
They decided to set her long hair on fire  
In the end it would burn her as well  
But the lady was no demon she was a lonely soul  
Just like in that book they once read"

Eduardo wondered if the girl always sang tragic songs like this, though he couldn't help but anticipate the ending, both to see how it ends and because that would be when they make their escape.

"Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire  
The one last time she said:  
'Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle  
Noir Et comme vous pouvez le voir  
Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis.'  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"

Thomas started sniffling at the tragic story, and Russell smacked his head. Throwing open the door, the Sirius Pirates rushed out. The queen and her court screamed, obviously not expecting them to come bursting from the floor. The guards rushed over, but couldn't overpower them. The queen recovered and grew livid.

"You lying brat!" she screeched at the girl, "I'll cut you into pieces and leave whatever's left to hang with the pirates!"

The girl pushed herself against the back of the birdcage, futilely trying to hide. As Eduardo knocked back his opponent, he scanned the room. Finding what he was looking for, a silver chain, he shot at it. When it snapped, the cage came crashing down, with the girl screaming inside it. While the fall hadn't harmed the girl too seriously, it had popped open the cage. Crawling out while holding her head, her eyes found his. He shouted for her to leave, and she hesitated, watching the fighting. She ran out the door, though, when the queen roared with a rage and made her way towards the girl. The last he saw of her was a white wave of fabric, and then the girl was gone.

* * *

The girl ran from the castle, flying through the streets. With her dress flowing behind her, she was sure she must have looked like a ghost. Hopefully that would be enough to discourage them from pursuing her. She ran past the houses and shops, straight to the port. She knew that no matter where she stayed on the island, she would be found, and her punishment would be a cruel one. As she approached the ships, she looked around for one to hide on. She looked around, before settling one. Quietly creeping up the ramp, she looked around. She silently crept through the ship, and when she was sure it was empty, she looked for the kitchen. Walking around, she found a large pantry packed with delicious smelling food and ingredients. Her stomach growled and she wondered when she ate last. That time spent in the cage had made it hard to tell how much time passed between meals. Crawling into the pantry, she grabbed a small piece of fruit and tucked herself into a corner. She arranged the ridiculous amount of extra fabric in a way that would make it look like napkins and towels. Leaning back slightly, she felt muscles that hadn't been used in a long time begin to ache. She felt tears begin to form, partly happy that she'd escaped, partly fearful of what would happen now or what would happen if she was found.

Alone on the ship, she quietly sang to fill the eerie silence.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above"

* * *

Songs:

Sing, Sweet Nightingale - Cinderella/Ilene Woods  
Mademoiselle Noir: A Tragedy - Peppina


	2. To Find the Stowaway

About three days had passed since the girl had snuck aboard the Sirius Ship. She had been cramped during the days in the corner of the pantry, and Nathan, the cook, spent a lot of time in there. Yet even from her spot, she'd been able to at least learn the names and voices of the pirates. She even found out which man had released her from the accursed birdcage. Eduardo, who she still hadn't gotten a good look at yet, seemed to be a rather cold and sarcastic man, yet she couldn't forget how he'd saved her in the middle of the fight.  
As she sat waiting for Nathan, one of the only member of the crew who she had actually seen, to finish the dishes, she wondered where the ship was going, when they'd get there, and how she'd sneak off. Eventually, the lights went out and the door was closed. She silently listened to the receding footsteps. When it seemed safe, she carefully crawled out. Silently she crept to the deck. She moved around, stretching her sore muscles. Keeping an ear out for anyone, she walked around the deck. She'd been seen once before on the night she'd first gotten on board. She'd snuck out of her hiding place too early and was seen by Thomas. She scared him into running back to his room by making him believe she was the ghost of a pirate's murdered lover. She felt bad about terrifying the poor boy, but she needed to escape that island. Now that the ship's crew was in bed, most likely asleep, she softly spoke.

"I am the girl who leaves no trace. I am the phantom who is gone by day. I am the bird who sings songs of woe. I am the-"

"Don't. Move." ordered a cold voice.

She froze as she felt a light pressure on her spine.

 _Is that a gun?_

She heard movement behind her, and realized with a sinking stomach that it was the ship's crew. She guessed that it was Eduardo who'd caught her. While they had saved her before, the girl wasn't sure if they'd be as kind when they realized she had been a stowaway on their ship. She didn't move as the man, who she assumed was Captain Morgan, walked in front of her. He took a single look at her, and he seemed to understand. He gestured for Eduardo to lower his weapon before talking to her.

"Well, since you're not a bird locked in a cage anymore, who are you?" he asked.

"Besides a stowaway on our ship." added Eduardo.

"I am the girl-" she started.

"Yeah, yeah, 'who leaves no trace'."the captain interrupted, "We heard, but we'd like a name, assuming you have one."

She coolly looked him in the eyes, then answered.

"My good captain, I do have a name. Some have tried to take it from me, they have called me by names that are not my own. Yet, I k-"

She heard the click of the gun. Gulping, she got to the point.

"C-Clara, my name is Clara."

"Well, Clara, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" the captain asked, gesturing for the man to lower his weapon.

She didn't answer, only stared at him. Clearly not happy with her attitude, Eduardo spoke up.

"Seeing as how you're the one who snuck onto our ship, maybe you could try to show a bit more respect."

She turned to face him.

"Seeing as how I kept you from being found, arrested, and executed, I think you're still paying me back."

Despite her tough words and confident tone, Clara was quite scared. If she didn't at least seem sure, how could she expect them to help her? She clutched her dress to hide her shaking hands. She hoped that they would agree, but the look in his eye told her that the man was in no rush to help her a second time. She found it hard to believe that Eduardo had been the one who'd saved her from that cage. There he stood glaring at her, and she coolly looking him in the eyes. If he was going to be rude to her, she'd just return the favor.

"Well," the captain chuckled, "she has a point."

"What?" Eduardo' eye widened, "You can't be serious."

She turned back to the captain to see what he was going to do. He smiled at her then spoke.

"She did save our lives, so I think we oughta pay her back. What do ya think?"

"Of course!"grinned Thomas.

"That's only fair." Christopher agreed.

Russell shrugged, and said, "Sure."

Nathan said nothing, though he gave a short nod. Only Eduardo seemed opposed to her presence. He scowled at her, but said nothing.

 ** _Growl_**

Clara's cheeks burned with embarrassment as her stomach loudly growled. Eduardo rolled his eyes, Christopher looked amused, Nathan sighed, and the others laughed. The captain ordered Nathan to make her some dinner, for which she was very grateful for, and they walked with her to an indoor dining area. Sitting down, she talked with Russell and Thomas, though she couldn't ignore the concerned glances she'd get from Christopher and Captain Morgan. They didn't have to wait long for Nathan to bring out food for her, and snacks for the others. Clara took a bite and practically melted. Not only was this the only real food she'd had in a long time, it was the _best_ food she'd probably had in her whole life. She quickly ate and managed to thank the ship's cook, to which he replied with a simple, small smile. When she was done, she started to feel tired, despite her light naps throughout the day. When he saw this, the captain smiled.

"Looks like it's time for everyone to go back to bed." he said as he stood.

"But what about Miss Clara?" Thomas asked, "There are no more rooms!"

"Well," he grinned mischievously, "I guess she'll have to stay with someone. Someone smart, someone responsible."

She tilted her head, unsure of who she was to stay with.

"Who do we know that's responsible? Thomas is kind, but he's already got the leftover room, so we shouldn't put him in a worse situation by pushing another person in there. Nathan gets to bed late and gets up early, so that would be a strain on the young lady. Christopher seems like he would be a good choice, but he'd just sleep on the floor, where he could get sick or get aches, and we need our doctor in top form. I can't put her with Russell, since we know he'd make her sleep on the floor-"

"Hey! Yer makin' me sound horrible!" Russell interrupted, only to be completely ignored.

"Hmm, I guess she could stay with me." the captain continued, winking suggestively at her, "But the look Christopher's giving me says that it's a bad idea. So, who could she possibly stay with?"

The floorboards creaked as Eduardo made his way to the door. He cringed at the sound, but refused to look at the group.

"Ah, Eduardo! Of course!" the captain said, as though it had just occurred to him, despite the fact that this was obviously his original intention.

"No." the man with the eye-patch flatly refused.

"Eduardo, come on." Christopher scolded, "She's a scared young lady on a ship full of strange men, have some sympathy."

"No. She should have thought of that before she snuck onto our ship."

She frowned slightly at this. It wasn't as though she'd purposely boarded their ship, and he didn't need to be so cranky. She hadn't done anything to him, had she? Clara was starting to feel quite annoyed with his attitude. Bottling up those feelings, she addressed him.

"I'm sorry, Eduardo. I'll get off the next time we get to a port. So please, may I room with you til then?" she requested, trying to sound as pleasant and polite as she could at the moment.

The truth was, she felt exhausted. She a had spent the whole day stuck in the same position, and for three days, she'd eaten to what would add up to half a healthy child's meal. Now, that she had a stomach full of warm food, though it wasn't nearly what it should of been for a woman her age and size and Christopher noted it, Clara was very tired.  
She watched as Eduardo closed his eye in thought. He heaved a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but you're off the ship the moment we hit a port."

She gratefully nodded, and followed the crabby man to the room.  
When they got there, Eduardo walked to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. When he tossed it to her, Clara looked at him in confusion. He rolled his eye and explained.

"You're not getting in my bed in those clothes; they're filthy. Wear that for now, and I'll find you something in the morning."

She nodded and he turned around. She turned too, embarrassed that he was going to stand there while she changed, but grateful for his consideration.

 _Maybe he really is kind._

When she was done, she folded up her ridiculous white dress and set it on a chest in the room. Eduardo pulled off his coat and shoes and walked to the bed. He paused, then gestured for her to get in. She quickly slipped in and sighed at the warmth and comfort of a real bed. She'd had to sleep in that cage for months, so she'd nearly forgotten how wonderful beds were. She snuggled up into a tight ball. As the bed sank behind her, she turned to find Eduardo climbing in next to her.

"W-what are you doing?" she squawked.

"It's my bed, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, I'm tired, and I want to sleep. I won't touch ya, so calm down."

"Oh, okay. You better stay true to your word."

"I always do, so shut up and go to sleep."

Clara turned her back, and Eduardo did the same. Though she felt embarrassed about the fact that she could feel his warmth on her back, she was grateful for what he'd done for her, from freeing her, to agreeing to take her to another port, to giving her his shirt, to giving her a bed. Recalling her overall luck the past few days, she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. From Stowaway to Guest

Clara fidgeted in her borrowed clothing. While Thomas was the smallest of the men, she was still being swallowed by the fabric. They felt baggy, and she figured she looked ridiculous. After she had changed, she followed Eduardo up to the deck. She stopped at the door, shielding her eyes from the sun. In the time she'd spent in the queen's cage, Clara had only been allowed out at night. She hadn't been under the sun once since she got off the ship that took her to that island. Her eyes hurt at first, but as they adjusted to the bright, natural light, she stepped out. She stood for a moment, basking in the rays, when Eduardo spoke up.

"You're not going to just sit around, waiting til we get to land, understand?" he said, turning to face her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Understood." Clara nodded back, "What should I do?"

He didn't say anything, but handed her a broom. He gestured to the deck and she picked up on what he wanted her to do. Nodding, she set to sweeping. He waited a few moments, then went off somewhere. She was more than happy to be under the sun, even if she did have to work. Left alone, she sang softly while she worked.

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

She let her mind wander, thinking about the endless sea surrounding her. It still felt like a dream, being out in the clean, open air. To walk freely under the sun. To move around. As she sang and swept, Clara swayed her body, not quite a dance, but more of movements in tune with the rhythm.

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."

She lost her head in the clouds, and didn't realize Thomas had walked up.

"Miss Clara?" he asked, pulling her from her fantasies.

"Oh! Good morning, Thomas." she said, then smiled, "Thank you for lending me some clothes."

"Oh, no problem!" he responded with a grin, "I'm happy to help!"

She chuckled and asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

"O-oh, well, I was going to ask if you needed any help." he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

She tilted her head.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

 _I must look worse than I thought..._

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, when Eduardo came back.

"Have you finished scrubbing the deck?" he asked him.

Thomas jumped, and shook his head. Saying a quick goodbye, he left. With him gone, Clara went back to work. After a moment, she realized Eduardo was still staring at her. She quickly went back to focusing on her work, when he suddenly walked over. He took her arm and held it up. She was too flustered to say anything, and could only watch in embarrassment as he inspected her arm. When he seemed to be done, he let go and spoke.

"Are you sick?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"N-no, why?"

"You're too pale and too skinny."

"O-oh?"

He turned and started walking. Confused, Clara just stood there, until he called over his shoulder for her to follow. She quickly made her way over, and found herself in what looked to be Christopher's office. As she curiously looked around, Christopher turned towards them.

"Oh, Clara! I was about to go looking for you." he said.

"You were?" she asked tilting her head, then turned to Eduardo, "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Why else would I have interrupted you?" he said, looking annoyed, then he turned, "Chris, she's all yours."

"Sure thing," he nodded back, and they both watched as he left.

Christopher gestured for her to sit down in one of the chairs. When she did, he checked her arms, like Eduardo had done earlier. He shined a light in her eyes, making her flinch, and he drew some blood. When he was done he started asking questions.

"Clara, I won't ask you to tell me how you got in that cage, but I need to know a few things, okay?"

She nodded.

"Before last night, when did you last eat a real meal?"

"When I was on the ship that took me to the island."

"When did you last sleep in a bed?"

"My last night on the same ship." she answered, then thought, "Well, it wasn't really a bed, per se, so much as it was a hammock made from a worn sheet."

"How often were you able to get out and move around?"

"A few hours every night."

Christopher asked her a few more questions. He wrote down her answers, and when he was done, he gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you you've done really well." he said, "It's good that we crossed paths when we did. Four months in that cage has done some damage, but we should be able to get back to health in no time."

Clara grinned and said, "Thank you so much. I should probably get back to work, so I'll see you later."

He waved as she started through the door. As it started to close, he called out to her.

"You know, I hadn't seen or spoken to Eduardo til he walked in with you."

The door closed, and Clara stopped. She found herself confused. One moment, Eduardo was cold, and the next he was kind, rough as he was. Just what kind of man was he? She didn't expect to be on the ship long enough to find out, so she rid her mind of any thoughts of him and got back to work. She went back up the steps, back to her place under the sun. As time went on, the sun started to sink. As she wistfully watched as the sky darkened, Thomas came by to let her know they were eating inside. Walking into the dining room, Clara was met with the aroma of delicious food. She smiled happily and took a seat in between Russell and Thomas. Before she could reach out for some of the rolls, Nathan set down a plate that already had food on it. She felt slightly surprised and confused, then gave a warm smile and a quick 'Thank you!', and ate.  
As she started on her way back to the room, Clara squealed as she was abruptly pulled down another path. Snapping her head up, she found Eduardo glaring at her. Confused and intimidated, she stumbled a step back.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked.

"I let it slide last night, but your not getting in _my_ bed again," he answered, "at least not until you bathe."

"H-hey, you don't need to say like that!" she frowned.

"Oh, should I just come right out and say it?"

 _And here I was beginning to think he really was a nice guy!_

"I got it, but thanks." she huffed back.

He immediately turned around, and walked off. She scrambled and caught up, walking a step or two behind. When she tried to ask where they were going, he just gave an annoyed sigh.

 _What is with this guy? He doesn't need to be so grouchy!_

Clara frowned, feeling frustrated. She ended up running into Eduardo's back when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. Rubbing her nose, she took a few steps back. He glared at her before opening the door. The room had a few stalls with shower heads and curtains.

"Be quick so you don't waste our water. We still have at least a day or so until we dock." he told her.

She nodded and walked in. The door was closed behind her as she made her way to the nearest stall. She folded up and set aside her clothes and shut the curtain. She listened for any approaching feet. For a while, it was silent, and Clara was able to enjoy the warm water. She thought about her current situation. It still didn't feel quite real. She was afraid that at some point, when she opened her eyes, she'd be back in that cage, hanging above cold gazes, locked away from the light of the real world. She had dreamed of a miraculous escape, whether it be knights to her rescue, or she found away out herself. Never had she imagined it would be a crew of pirates, much less the Sirius Pirates. Whether it had been mere coincidence or fate, she didn't know, but either way she was grateful.

 ** _BANG_**

Clara let out a screech and ducked down when she heard the door open. Hiding behind the half wall that separated the showers from the doorway, she addressed the person who came in.

"W-who the hell are you?!"

"Relax. I'm just dropping off clothes." grumbled Eduardo.

"O-oh..." she said, then mumbled, "Hey, you didn't, um, y'know, see anything?"

She heard a heavy sigh.

"No, I didn't see anything. I'm not a peeping Tom."

"Okay." she replied, "Can you leave now?"

Another sigh.

"I was in the process of doing that."

The door shut behind him.

 _Geez, they need to install a lock._

After that, she quickly got out and changed. Clara was relieved that she made it back to Eduardo's room without running into the rest of the crew. As she stepped inside, Eduardo was already inside reading and ready for bed. When he saw her, he stood up so she could climb in. She asked him a question as he laid back down.

"Why do you give me the side next to the wall?"

"Because I don't trust you." he answered, never looking up from his book.

She tilted her head.

"How do those things relate?"

"If you're next to the wall, and I'm on the outside," he explained with a sigh, "Then you can't sneak out of bed without waking me up."

"Why would I _want_ to sneak out of bed?" she frowned.

"If you were a spy or an assassin, you would."

"Why the hel-" she started, but rephrased, "Why would you think I'm a spy or an assassin?"

"The Navy hates us, other pirates hate us. We've dealt with the people they've sent after us. Wouldn't it be naive for us to trust every person we came across?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so." she agreed, "But do you honestly think I was locked in that cage for four months on the off-chance you and your crew would not only stop at the island, but also be arrested and put in the castle, where in your attempts to escape, you might hide in the room where I am?"

"No, of course not, but that doesn't mean we trust you." Eduardo snorted, "Now will you leave me alone? I'm trying to read."

"Well, sorry." she huffed, then turned her back to him.

 _What is with this guy? The others don't seem anywhere near as paranoid!_

Time went on, and Clara still couldn't figure out the man with an eye-patch. Even though she knew she'd be leaving soon, she laid awake completely confused by his behavior. Only when Eduardo put down his book and turn out his light, did she start to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Songs:

Once Upon a December - Deana Carter

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but here we are!**

 **Please leave reviews and comments.**


	4. The Island of Snow

"Morning!" chirped Clara as she walked into the dining room

There sat most of the crew, save for Eduardo and the captain. She had noticed the grouchy man's absence when she'd woken up, but she hadn't given much thought. She took a seat next to Christopher, as Russell seemed to be in an exceptionally bad mood this morning.

"Good morning, Miss Clara!" Thomas smiled back.

 _Is that boy ever in a bad mood?_

She quietly chuckled, and looked up to find Nathan setting down another pre-made plate for her. She smiled up and thanked him, though he avoided her gaze.

"It's just til you're better." he mumbled.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate it!"

As she was eating, the two missing crew members came walking in. Captain Morgan was looking thoroughly satisfied, while the one-eyed pirate looked miffed. He angrily trudged to the seat next to her and sat down, asking, wel more of telling, someone to get him coffee. Thomas shot up to go get it for him. Clara took a large gulp of orange juice, trying to ignore the large waves of displeasure radiating off of the man next to her. She looked ahead and saw Russell no longer looking quite so pissed. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, and met Christopher's gaze. He gave her a strained smile before turning back to his omelette. Thomas came back, and she noticed his hands slightly shaking as Eduardo grabbed the cup from his hands. Nathan looked as he usually did, making it seem as though this were normal. Finally, the smiling captain spoke up.

"Well men, and lady," he added, winking at her, "we will be making a stop at Elurra Island before we get to Yamato."

"Why's that?" asked Christopher, looking confused.

"I just found some information about a map that's hidden there. If I'd found it before, I'd of given more warning."

"Who's gonna go? It's really cold, and I don't think we have enough coats." said Russell.

"I will." growled Eduardo.

"We'll get there today, and hopefully set sail by tomorrow morning, if not tonight." the captain informed them.

With that decided, the crew moved on. Even as they talked, Eduardo seemed to still be in a bad mood. She glanced over occasionally, only to find him furrowing his brows or sighing into his coffee. Even when he was upset, the man was quite attractive.

"Miss Clara?" Thomas called.

"Hm? Oh, yes?" she replied, realizing he'd been trying to get her attention.

"I asked, what's up with all yer songs?" Russell repeated.

"Hm? Have I sung that much?" she asked.

The crew nodded. Clara blushed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize it!" she admitted, "It's because of my job."

"Your job?" repeated Nathan.

"Were you a barmaid or something?" Eduardo asked, finally seeming less annoyed.

"No, no. I was an actress! We sang a lot for the plays, and with all the practice we did, I guess some of them just stuck." she explained.

"So then how did you end up at the castle?" Thomas asked, tilting his head.

At his innocent question, Russell smacked the back of his head. The others either sighed or shook their heads. Mumbling an apology, the boy looked away sheepily.

"Nothing to apologize for. I don't mind explaining." she smiled at him reassuringly.

When she said that, they all leaned in. She hid a sigh at the hypocrisy of their actions.

"One day, this ship docked at out island. We didn't give much thought until some guy dressed in a fancy uniform walked onto our empty stage with a few armed guards. He said that he needed one girl to come with them. She would be entertaining their queen. They wanted someone young and pretty, and the best singing voice they could find. One girl, only fourteen or fifteen, was pushed ahead by some other girls. She had a pretty voice, but she still needed training. Besides, our island's nickname is The Island of the Songbirds, so finding the best in a few minutes would be impossible. Anyway, as they were reaching for the girl, I stepped forward. I claimed to be the best, and they had me sing some stupid song to prove my 'worthiness for her majesty.' I guess I passed, because next thing I know, my arms were held by soldiers and I was force onto the ship. I think their crew felt bad for me, so they were kind and let me just hang around. After we landed, I was dressed up and forced into a cage. The rest of it you know."

There was a few moments of silence before anyone spoke up.

"What a wicked thing to do." Christopher stated, looking annoyed.

"Who the hell does that?" added Russell.

They started ranting about the situation, when Eduardo abruptly stood up. He said that he needed to make sure they were staying on course and left. After she finished, she went out on deck. As she swept, she looked realized the air seemed much colder than usual. Looking out in the distance, she saw an island. Even from her place on the ship, Clara could see a snow capped mountain. As she made her way up the steps to take care of the helm of the ship, she saw Eduardo. Giving him a quiet greeting and getting a nod in return, she began to work. It was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. After some time passed, to her surprise, he spoke up.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss it?" she repeated, tilting her head.

"Your island." he clarified, though he didn't seem annoyed.

"Well, yes. I missed it for a long time. Now that I'm able to return, I'm quite excited to return."

"That so? Ya seem awfully calm." he observed.

"Would you prefer I jump around all over the place?"

"No, I was just saying."

There was some more silence.

"Do you miss your home?" she asked.

"This is my home." he said with a tone that discouraged her from asking any further questions.

Before she could say anything else, the captain left his cabin looking frustrated. He walked over to Eduardo.

"Can you read this? I can't even recognize it, let alone understand it." he sighed, hand him a paper.

After a few moments of scanning the paper over and over, a frown fell over the man's face. He handed the paper back looking annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm lost."

Rubbing his temple, Captain Morgan explained that it was all over the letter he got about the map, and it was highly likely that it would be necessary to get what they were looking for. As he walked passed, likely to check with the rest of the crew, Clara caught a glimpse of the paper. As she recognized one of the symbols, she stopped the captain.

"Sir, may I see that for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure." he nodded, handing it over.

She felt both men's gazes on her as she looked over. After some time passed, she handed it back.

"Well?" Eduardo prompted.

"Do ya understand it?" the captain asked.

"Not all of it," she told him, "my island has two main languages. Some of those symbols are identical to the other language, and based on their placing, I'd say they have the same meaning."

"Really?" he asked, then broke into a grin, "Looks like luck's on our side!"

Later that day, when they were nearly at the island, the crew gathered in the dining room. As they ate, the three explained the situation.

"So, is she gonna go with him?" asked Russell.

"She's not at full health. I really don't think we should send her out on a freezing island." Christopher replied.

"If we'd had more time, maybe she could have translated them." the captain sighed.

"She said dhe doesn't recognize them all, so it wouldn't help much." stated Eduardo.

"I'd be worried about her." admitted Thomas.

Clara suppressed a sigh. She knew they were trying to do what was best for her, but she was sitting right there. No one had stopped to ask what _she_ wanted to do. As she looked across the table, her eyes met with Nathan's, who'd been silent the whole time. As though reading her mind, he spoke up.

"What do you want to do, Clara?"

At the quiet man's question, the rest of the crew went silent and looked at her. Giving a polite nod to the man, she sat up straighter.

"I would like to go, if that's alright with you all."

They looked surprised, and the captain's expression grew serious.

"You understand that this will be dangerous, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"We can't guarantee your safety."

"I understand."

He stopped and thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, you're free to ask anything, sir. Rather, you should ask that I answer."

At her comment, the man chuckled.

"Well, will you tell me why?"

"I want to see. I have the oppertunity to see other places before I return home, so I want to use it."

After a moment, the captain nodded, giving his permission. The others gave no complaint, though Thomas and Christopher gave her a worried glance. After that, Eduardo and Clara went to get ready for their task. After they'd put on their coats, gloves, and boots, they stepped out onto the main deck, only for Thomas to come running over with a hat and scarf. He had trouble untangling the scarf, so Eduardo let out a sigh as he took it from him. He wrapped it around her neck and lightly over her nose and mouth, before plopping the hat on her head. Just as he finished, Christopher walked up. He laid a hand on her shoulder, as he spoke.

"You can back out now, if you want. We'll still deliver to the next port, safe and sound. You don't owe us anything."

"Don't worry," she replied with a smile, "I want to do this. But thank you."

"You're all awfully worried." Eduardo observed.

"Aw, are your feelings hurt?" teased the captain.

"Right, that's it." he replied, rolling his eyes.

When they were set to go, they got into a smaller boat that was lowered into the water. The ship itself couldn't get closer, since it seemed the island had no dock or port.  
Or people.

As they got onto land, Clara was thrown off by how silent it all was. It was eerie, having the only noise come from the whistling wind. It didn't help that iit felt like they were being watched. Without really meaning to, she moved closer to her companion. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing, nor did he move away. Rubbing her arms, she watched the pure white scenery surrounding them. They headed for the mountain, and Clara was filled with an odd sense of foreboding as falling snow hid the shore from view.


	5. Creatures On the Island

Clara could see her breath in front of her. She snuck a glance at her companion, who seemed completely oblivious to their freezing environment. Part of her wanted to talk, at least for comfort, but it was so cold, she felt like her tightly closed lips were keeping the only warmth she had in. Besides, she couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone. When Clara had voiced her concerns earlier, Eduardo said there were snow tigers, white foxes, snow-colored hares, and so on, but she felt there was something else.  
Something that didn't want them there.

While she couldn't see anything through the falling snow, she knew something was there. It was watching them, following them, but Clara couldn't see it. That was why it was so frightening. She moved even closer to her companion, seeking some sense of comfort. To her relief, he didn't move away.

Suddenly, a loud howl rang through thr air. The two froze. It sounded unlike anything they had heard before. It wasn't like a wolf or any animal Clara had heard of. In fact, it was almost human.

 _Whatever it is, it sounds like it's in pain and angry!_

Her fear only grew as her companion drew his gun, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Now shaking more from fear than the cold, Clara kept turning her head as they walked. They made some more distance, when the snow under her foot gave way. Barely suppressing a scream, Clara's legs sank. The snow now stopped at her waist.

"C-c-cold!" she gasped.

"Be more careful." Eduardo growled.

He put his gun away as he lifted her up. She ended up falling into his chest. As she was about to pull away, her face red, she felt his arm tighten around her and pull her close. Confused and flustered, she snapped her head up. She gulped at the tense look he had in his eye. No, he wasn't looking at her, but at something _behind_ her.

"Don't. Move." he sternly whispered when she tried to turn her head.

When she heard something lumbering towards them, Eduardo tightened his grip, keeping whatever was there out of her sight. With his other hand, he reached for his gun. Whatever was behind her growled.

Suddenly, something lunged at them from the side. It knocked the two of them down, and Eduardo lost his grip on her. As she rolled away from him, Clara saw what he had been trying to keep her from seeing. She would have screamed, but she was too petrified to move or make a noise.

It, or rather, they were horrifying. Their skin was pale and stretched over long, thin limbs. Their jaws were like a human's, only no lips or skin covered their teeth, and those teeth were long, thin, and sharp. The scleras of their eyes were blood red, while their irises were as black as their pupils. Their noses were like a skeleton's, and their tongues were long and nearly black.

The _thing_ that had knocked them down was now looming over Eduardo, who was lying flat on his back. As he reached for his gun, which had been dropped, it leaned down and licked him. He snarled back, but his weapon was just a few inches out of reach. Seeing this, Clara leaped for it. As soon as she'd pushed it to him, the pirate took it and shot the thing. It shrieked and went running off. He then turned his weapon to the other, which had just been sitting and watching. It suddenly made a noise like a laugh, an excited look in its eyes, then it ran off. Not long after, they could hear the same howl from before, and others that responded.

They shakily stood up.

"W-w-wha..." Clara stuttered.

"We need to get to the cave. The shore's too far away now. Those... _things_ would get us first." Eduardo told her, looking on edge.

Unable to say anything, she just gave him a fearful nod. He reached out and took her arm. They didn't quite run, but they were moving fast. The farhter inland they went, the more aware Clara became of their surroundings. There were large shapes moving through the snow, too far to see clearly, but close enough to make out their bodies. Eduardo noticed, too, as he tightened his grip and urged her on.

 ** _Whump_**

"EEEEK!" Clara shrieked as something crashed into her from behind.

Eduardo kept his grip and pulled her over as he quickly shot at the creature. It howled and ran off, but unlike before, another creature jumped at her companion and once again, he lost his grip on her. She saw his head hit the ground, and he was in a daze. Clara grabbed a nearby rock and slammed it across its head. It snarled as it shifted its attention towards her. Whimpering, Clara backed away. She saw the pirate trying to climb to his feet, but the creature was faster.

It wrapped its long, bony hand around her neck and lifted her up.

"Guh! H-he...lp..." Clara choked out.

"Shit!" Eduardo hissed, trying to aim but his head wasn't clear.

"E...dua- Ack!"

The creature tightened its grip, standing up to its full height, which seemed to be around her companion's height. Tears filled Clara's eyes and slid down her cheeks. Her vision was growing darker and darker as her lungs were burning for air. Just as it seemed she'd pass out, a bullet hit it in the shoulder. It snarled and turned its head, glowering at the one-eyed pirate, who seemed to be trying to smother the creature with a glare. It let out a dry hiss. It pulled back the arm holding the now limp girl and hurled her limp body away.

"Clara!" he yelled.

In her half-conscious state, she felt the ground giving way underneath her. It shattered, dropping her body into a freezing cold river. Before she went underwater, she saw another creature leap at Eduardo from behind. Even when he cried out in pain, it was too late for Clara to do anything. She was pulled along, barely able to breathe in the small space between the ice and the water.


	6. Escaping the Island

"Guh!"

Clara gasped for air. She was no longer in the river. Her body had been carried into some sort of dark cave where she'd been washed onto the bank. Looking around, she could see light at the end of some tunnel. As she started to stand up, she sneezed loudly.

 _I'm so cold... I need to warm up quickly, or I could become really sick._

She suddenly became aware of a strange smell. It seemed almost fruit-like, and Clara furrowed her brow. The fruit, one she'd smelled and even tasted before, would never be able to survive in this freezing environment. After sniffing the air, she could easily trace it to the river, which under closer inspection, was a purple color.

 _Weird, but no time for that._

She silently crept over to the tunnel with the lights. Creeping through it, she started to hear grunts and clicking. As she reached the opening, she peeked out. Clapping a hand to her mouth, Clara barely muffled a loud gasp. Those creatures from before were all over the place, eating, sleeping, and she quickly realized where it was she had ended up.

 _Oh my god! I'm in their den!_

Suppressing a sneeze, she looked for a way out. After scanning the area, she found a small opening with snow on the other side. There was even a hidden pathway to it. However, just as she was about to dash over to it, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw someone she never expected to be there. A groaning Eduardo was lying on his side. Upon further inspection, Clara saw what seemed to be a deep bite mark on his right shoulder. That type of wound would seriously impact his aim. Clara glanced back down the path that led outside. Biting her lip, she thought over her situation. If she went left, she could escape. If she went right, she might be able to rescue the pirate.

* * *

 _"Run! Don't look back!"_

 _An order. The voice screamed at her, a voice heavy with desperation and eyes shining in defiance._

* * *

Clara looked back to the exit. Why was she hesitating? She didn't owe him anything, so why?  
She looked at the pirate. Eduardo hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. He was wounded, so they wouldn't be able to get far. He still hadn't noticed her, and he seemed more focused on his wound and the creatures.  
If there were a time to make a break for it, it was now.

Taking a deep breath, she made her choice.

She grabbed his arm and ran back to the cave. Back to the violet river. Far away from any chance of escape.  
And she hated herself for it.

"Where do we go?" she gasped, keeping a tight grip on her companion's arm as she ran.

"Keep following the river," Eduardo ordered, "We need to follow the current."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later!"

As they reached the a wall, they found a smaller cave the pirate got a strong grip on her arm. Before she could question it, he pulled her in, wading through water that reached his waist.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"What is it?"

"The water is coming _from_ here."

They heard the creatures catching up, howling and hissing. Eyes wide with fear, Clara looked up at him. She silently begged him to get them out, to get them back to the ship, to get them somewhere safe. He met her eyes for moment, then tugged her arm, dragging her up the river. A loud hiss met their ears, and turning around, they found one of the creatures on the bank. However, it didn't go too close to the water. She went to tug on her companion's arm, but he had already noticed.

"We're going to keep going. They shouldn't follow us."

"Okay."

They kept moving, going against the current. Just as the pirate had predicted, they creatures gathered around the entrance, but wouldn't get close to the violet water. Turning her head forward, she followed Eduardo into the darkness.

They trudged through the water for what felt like hours. Clara was freezing, and her smaller size made it easy for the water to knock her off her feet. She had to keep a tight grip on her companion's arm just to keep from being swept away. The tunnel also trapped the fumes that arose from the river. It was almost fruit-like, but the pair was too busy trying not to fall victim to their dizziness to notice. Eventually, they saw a spark of light. The shining beacon of hope renewed their energy, and they quickly made their way towards it.

Eduardo pulled her onto the small bank, and the two laid still to catch their breath.

"W-what do w-we do n-now?" Clara asked, shivering violently.

"Give me a minute."

Looking around, they found that they were _not_ outside, but in a small cave. The light was pouring in from a hole in the ceiling. It was too small for even Clara, so there was no hope of escape through there. Clara sat up and looked to her partner.

"W-well?"

He sighed and looked back at her.

"Take off your clothes."

She stared at him for a few moments.  
Then her face burst into flames.

"What?!"

"You're clothes are soaking wet," he said, giving her a cool glare, "you'll catch your death. Besides, I won't be turned on by you. Your figure leaves a lot to be desired."

"How dare you?!"

"Quit whining and hurry up!"

Eduardo faced the opposite direction and the woman groaned. Once she was down to only her undergarments, Eduardo spoke up.

"Why did you come back for me? You had a chance to escape."

"G-give me yo-your coat, a-nd I'll t-tell you!"

Another sigh, but he gave her his coat. Wrapping it tightly around herself, she explained.

"I... couldn't leave you behind. It would be wrong," she told him.

 _That, and you're the only one who knows the way back._

He eyed her for a few moments before standing up. She watched as he looked around the tiny cave. After some time had passed, he seemed to find what he had been looking for. Clara stood up and walked over as he began running his hand along the wall.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

Lia curled her lip. He could be quite annoying.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

"A door," he sighed, "It has symbols like the ones on the paper. Can you read them?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He glared up at her. She pointed her nose up and looked in the other direction.

"... Just read them."

She sighed as she got on her knees next to him. She looked over the characters and frowned. There were quite a few she didn't recognize, but she got the basic idea.

"It's locked. We need to day the name of the first king of the island."

"Well, who is it?"

"How would I know?!"

They sat in silence as they thought. Eduardo furrowed his brows, and Clara tapped her fingers.

* * *

 _"Names are often used for descendants in noble families. Each time there's a new child born under a name, a roman numeral is added at the end indicating which person under the same name it is. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Our allies include who?"_

 _The student recited all their allies._

 _"... And the Khanate of Tsas."_

 _"And what is the Khanate of Tsas called in European countries?"_

 _"The... Kingdom of Elurra?"_

 _The teacher raised an eyebrow but nodded._

 _"And the ruler who first established rule over the island-country?"_

 _"Um... It was..."_

* * *

Clara lifted her head and looked at the door. She ran her fingers along the wall and frowned.

"Does this feel strange to you?" she asked her companion.

He nodded.

"The wall has a section made up of tiny squares. They have symbols on them. I think we're supposed to push in whatever the answer to the question there."

Clara leaned in, and after a moment, pushed in different keys.

"What are yo-?!"

The pirate was interrupted by a loud grinding sound. Covering their ears, they watched as the door slowly slid to the side, presenting a passageway. Clara shot her companion a smug smirk.

"Grab your clothes and let's go."

...  
...

"So, what name did you push in?"

Clara glanced up at him.

"Ganbaatar. Two A's after the B."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"... I guessed?"

Eduardo sighed and shook his head.

"How would you just gue-"

"Eep!"

Suddenly, Clara's foot slid out from under her. She landed with a light thud on the icy floor. She groaned as she sat up.

"You're a walking catastrophe."

 _Oh, shut up._

She glared at him and went to get up.

"Wait! Eduardo, look!"

There, embedded onto the stone floor, was a map. Clara smiled up at him.

"We found it!"

His eye widened in surprise as he squatted down to look at it. When he was close enough, she reached out and pulled the paper with the symbols from his pocket. Turning it over to its blank side, she grabbed a nearby rock. She quickly checked and found it left marks. Immediately, the woman set to copying down the map.

"Here." She handed it to him.

"Well, yer not as useless as I thought." He smirked. "Should I caress you as a reward?"

"No, but you could give me your scarf."

He rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke."

Yet he still handed it to her.

They stood up. A sudden howling rang through the hall. Clara flinched and grabbed onto the pirate's arm.

"C'mon."

He grabbed her arm and began moving as quickly and silently as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, Clara could see moving shadows. She quickened her pace. It took what felt like hours to reach an exit, but when they did, the freezing wind felt almost like a breath of fresh air to the woman. Almost.

Then there was another howl.

Eduardo looked up at the sky. Clara wriggled her fingers, trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly, the pirate started running the direction opposite of the sun, dragging the woman along behind him. She had a hard time keeping up at first, but when one of the creatures howled nearby, she found it easier to move faster. Not far behind them, she could hear the sounds of many things running. She ran even faster. She was nearly surpassing Eduardo. As they ran, they swung back branches in an attempt to slow down their pursuers.

 _How long do we have to keep this up?_

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the shore and small boat came in her line of sight. If she weren't running out of breath, Clara might have cheered. She helped the pirate to push the boat into the water. However, just as he was about to climb in after her, Eduardo's leg was grabbed by one of the creatures.

"Shit!"

Clara stared in shock for but a moment.

 _Dammit!_

She quickly grabbed an oar. With all the strength she had in her currently frail body, she swung it at the creature's head.  
It howled and let go.

Eduardo quickly climbed in, with Clara helping. They started drifting further and further away from the shore. The hairs on the back of the woman's neck rose as she watched all the creatures gathering.

But they would not step in the water.

When they felt they were a safe distance away, the pair finally relaxed. They looked at each other.

 _He looks cold..._

Holding back a sigh, Clara handed back his jacket.

"You're clothes are still damp."

"All that running helped warm me up."

Despite her words, the woman was shivering. Part of her regretted giving him his coat back.

"... Come here."

Suddenly, she was surrounded by warmth. Lifting her head, she found she was wrapped in both the pirate's arms and coat. Despite her red cheeks, she moved closer.

"Shameless one, aren't ya?"

"You're paying me back."

"What for?"

"Saving your life. Again."

He rolled his eyes and Clara smirked. Being surrounded by such warmth for the first time in what felt like days, the woman closed her eyes and let herself sleep.

* * *

Eduardo glanced at the woman currently lying his arms. She was odd, knowing what she did, and that made him suspicious. However, she did save his life.

 _Doesn't matter. She'll be dropped off at the next port._

He lightly pet her still-damp hair, watching as they drew closer to the anchored ship.


End file.
